


Dit Dah, Dit

by donutsweeper



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Morse Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times that Sherlock resorts to Morse code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dit Dah, Dit

"Is it my imagination or is Sherlock blinking S-O-S?"

John glanced over to where Sherlock was standing, conversing with the Smythe sisters in the far corner of the ballroom. "He is, but he's fine. He's been trying to get away from those two for the past ten minutes. Last year Sherlock made the mistake of attempting to avoid having to speak to Mycroft by asking Margaret," he pointed subtly at the appropriate sister with his wine glass, "if she'd like to dance. Considering she's eighty and has a dodgy hip he didn't think she'd take him up on it."

Lestrade snickered at the image. "But she did and now she wants a repeat performance?"

"Of course, but more important is the fact that apparently Margaret has been talking about the dance nonstop all year, especially about how sweet Sherlock was and now Agnes is jealous and is hoping to take a spin on the dance floor with Sherlock herself."

"Sweet? Sherlock? _That_ Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes?"

John shrugged. "I guess if you're in your eighties and mostly deaf and Sherlock's on his best behaviour you might consider his brand of social interaction sweet. Anything's possible, I suppose."

Lestrade and John watched how Sherlock tried, yet again, to slip past the women but between their walkers, the curtains and the ornate lamps he was effectively trapped. "Do you suppose we should rescue him?" Lestrade posited eventually.

John looked at his watch. "Part of the deal he negotiated with Mycroft was he'd stay here at the fundraiser and be at least vaguely polite for two hours. There's still an hour and fifteen minutes to go. Although if he can make the case for moderate politeness he can leave in forty-five. Given the smiles on both ladies' faces he might be able to argue for his fulfilling that addendum."

"Should I ask many addendums there are?" Lestrade tore his eyes away from Sherlock's horrifyingly toothy smile to look at John.

"At last count? I think sixty-three. That's only after the most recent arbitration though."

"Recent arbitration?"

"I clonked their heads together, figuratively of course, and made them do some revisions. The old version had been updated nine hundred and seventy one times and the first pages were still in their original parchment and crayon."

"Parchment and..." Lestrade trailed off, shaking his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. When it comes to those two there's a lot I wish I didn't know." John sighed, muttering, "Oh, come on, Sherlock? Really? Already?"

Lestrade looked back to see Sherlock furiously blinking something in their direction. "I have to admit, my Morse code is a bit rubbish, but I don't think that's S-O-S anymore. What on Earth's he getting on about now?"

"Come on, let's go rescue him, the big baby. He's declaring an AE, actual emergency, which means things are going to get ugly if we don't intervene."

"It's two octogenarians and Sherlock, how ugly can it get?"

John raised an eyebrow. "Do you seriously want me to answer that question?"

"On second thought, no."

"Besides," John began as they began to weave their way over to the far side of the room, "Sherlock's breaking subclause seventeen triple B by calling an AE and trust me, I'm pretty sure you're going to like the consequences of that."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," John said with a wide and wicked grin.


End file.
